solo una
by Ranmak
Summary: Segundo chapeter entra...como lo pidieron...mas kagomeXinuyasha...solo un capitulo de ellos...por favor manden reviews...por favor por favor...nn
1. Default Chapter

solo una noche   
  
X: Rin-chan  
  
(Miroku)   
  
Era una noche fria, los dos estabamos calientes, por dentro y por fuera. Por fin habia aceptado a una mujer que sea mi pareja para toda la vida. Antes de eso era solo mi amiga de viaje, mi compañera de pelea, pero ahora es mi amante. Besaba su cuerpo lentemente sin dejar que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se escapara de mis labios. Que cuerpo mas hermoso la que tenia abajo de mi. Su piel tan sueva como la ceda, tenian cicatrizes si, pero, aun asi es el cuerpo mas hermoso. Sus labios susurraban mi nombre, mientra yo besaba su vientre. Le pedi si que esta noche podia ser mia, y ella acepto sin enojo.   
  
-Sango, mi querida sango, te amo, nunca dejare de hacerlo, jamàs  
  
Lentamente bajaba mis labios hacia sus piernas, no queria tocar su intimidad, no aun. Tendria que ser paciente, no faltaba mucho para poseerla. Por cada beso, un gemido salia de sus boca, que me sabia a miel pura. Mis manos tocaba sus senos, los acariciaba con delicadeza, no queria lastimarla, nunca lo haria tampoco. Sus pezones estaban duros, esa sensacion de tenerlos de esa manera me excitaba aun mas, por que sabia que eso le gustaba. Lentamente comenze a subir por el mismo camino por donde baje. La mire a los ojos y bese sus labios. ella me sonrio y lentamente empezo abrir sus piernas, esa fue la señal que me indicaba que esta lista para poseerla. puse mis puños a un lado de la cama para sostenerme, le sussurre que ponga sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, para poseerla mejor. Ella acepto y lentemante mi miembro fue introduciendose dentro de ella. Su cara expresaba dolor, era su primera vez, y la mia tambien. En realidad siempre fue un libidinoso, pero nunca e hecho el amor con una mujer. Siempre espere el momento para hacerlo con la persona que amo, y por fin la encontre. Me dolia a mi tambien, yo pensaba que solo a ella era la que iba a dolorle, pero al tenerme dentro de ella, fue suficiente para saber que me han tenido en un engaño. lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, yo no queria lastimarla, no queria eso, asi que saque mi miembro de ella. le acaricie sus sonrojadas y sudorozas mejillas sacando sus lagrimas de ellas. Bese sus labios y sus ojos.   
  
-No quiero hacerte daño, si no quieres terminamos aqui   
  
-No! si quiero hacerlo, Miroku quiero ser tuya por siempre, siempre- beso mis labios  
  
Deje que me controlara, cogio mi miembro con sus manos de diosa y lo metio. Los dos fruncimos seños de dolor, senti un tope en su vagina. Ella sonrio. Esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazon estañara de emocion. Ella se acerco a mi oido y me susurro.   
  
-Hazlo, hazlo por favor, esto pasara, te lo juro   
  
Yo solo acepte y la penetre completamente. Senti como el alma de Sango salia de ella, lagrimas salian una detras de otra, lloraba de felicidad pero a la vez de dolor. Sangre salio de ella, solo un poco. Manchamos el futon con la sangre. Ella lloraba y sonreia a la vez, me miro y comenzo a moverse lentamente. Despues de unos minutos el dolor se comenzo a convertir en placer. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban mas y mas, nuestros gemidos salian de la habitacion. Senti que algo salia de mi, esta sensacion jamas la habia experimentado. se sentia tan delicioso, cerre mis ojos y senti como todo lo que tenia dentro salio por un segundo. Sango sonrio y me abarzo, no me soltaba. cogio mis mejillas rojas y sudadas y me susurro lentamente, antes de besarme.   
  
-Aqui y ahora lo que venga lo amaremos- Me beso   
  
Al comienzo no entendi por que lo dijo, pero despues de pensarlo, supe que habia creado en ese momento algo que amaremos por toda la vida, hasta nuestra muerte. le sonrie y agotado cai rendido en su cuerpo hermoso. Mis ojos se cerraban, ya que ella acariciaba mi cabello lentamente, haciendo que esto me surta efecto.   
  
(Kikyo)   
  
Gemia fuertemente, me estaba volviendo loca. Inuyasha se habia ido con esa mujer, que es mi rencarnacion. En realidad nunca supe si que me amaba, pero despues me di cuenta que todos estos años fueron mentira. Mi pulso enloquecia, me hacia sentir como si estuviera en el cielo. Su cabello negro ondulado caia mientras nos moviamos uno al otro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. tenia mis manos agrarradas del futon donde haciamos el amor. El, mi asesino, ahora mi fiel amante, haciamos el amor sin preocupacion alguno. Su semilla dejo de fluir en mi despues de unos minutos, lo habiamos estado haciendo hace ya una hora atras. Era agotador, era algo que jamas habia experimentado con inuyasha. Se acosto a mi lado y abrio sus hermoso ojos rojos. Sonrio y paso su mano agotadora en mi mejilla, sacando algunos cabello lacios de mi.   
  
-Kikyo, no sabes cuando te amo mi amada kikyo-beso mis labios apasionadamente.   
  
-Naraku, fue increible, jamas pense que los dos podriamos hacer esto-abrazandolo   
  
el solo sonrio y acurruco su cabeza en mi pecho, no salio de ahi. No hasta despues que nuestro deseos vinieron. estaba domrida y el igual, soñamos lo mismo, despertamos de la misma manera. Lo mire a los ojos y el lentamente se acerco y me beso los labios. Nos besabamos con pasion, su mano lentamente fue bajando hasta tocar mis piernas desnudas que estaban siendo tapadas por una manta de ceda roja. Mi respiracion se acelero mientras el tocaba mis piernas, luego senti que empezo a subir, sus dedos lentamente tocaban mi intimidad, gemi de placer. sonrio y lentamente bajo un dedo, empezo a moverlo lentamente lo metia y sacaba, era una sensacion deliciosa. Mi cuerpo se estaba volviendo loca, mi respiracion nuevamente se agitaba. Me miro y lentamente bajo hasta besar mi cuello. Cada vez que sus labios me tocaban, me quemaban. Su lengua rodo por todo mi cuello, sabia que queria sentir mi escencia. despues saco su dedo de mi, y se los chupo.  
  
-Eres deliciosa querida kikyo, tu nectar fue hecho solo para mi, solo para mi  
  
se puso frente a mi, prisiono mis manos y lentamente empezo a besar mis senos. Absorbia mis pezones como si fuera un bebè hambriento. Ya no aguantaba mas, lo queria nuevamente, queria que entre en mi, lo queria adentro. Dejo de besarme, y se coloco frente a mi. Su miembro estaba cerca, muy cerca. El queria que yo ahora tomara el control, asi que lo empuje en el futon y me sente encima de el. Lentamente comenze a moverme, salia y entraba. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron despues de sentir placer profundo.   
  
-Mph! ki...ahh..kikyo...ahhh...mmm...jura..mmm...jurame que...estaras...ahhh...conmigo...para siempre...ahh!  
  
Mientras me movia, cogi sus manos y las puse en mis pecho.  
  
-Claro...que...si...Na...ahh....naraku....mmmm...claro...que...mmm...si  
  
Sonrio y empezo a tocar mis pezones, y mover mis senos, eso me hacia sentir muy bien. Despues de unas horas terminamos agotados. nuestros sudores se mezclaban. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y dormimos placidamente, mientras la luna apuntaba su luz en nosotros.   
  
(Sesshomaru)   
  
Acostado en el futon de mi padre, pensando. Habian pasado diez años, y algo me estaban preocupando. Jaken aun me servia, ese igual jamas se iria de mi lado, ahora mi mayor precupacion es Rin. Ahora tiene unos dieciseis años y eh empezado a tener pequeños sueños con ella. Pero eran sueños pervertidos. Yo, que la vi crecer, tenia sueños pervertidos con Rin. Por eso no podia dormir, no queria verla en mis sueños. Aunque se que ella aun es una niña para mi, verla desnuda, su cabello negro y hermoso en mi piel, me excitaba, y deseaba siempre cuando despertaba tomarla en mis brazos y traerla a la habitacion de mi padre para hacerla mia. Las ultimas semanas han sido una pesadilla. Estaba en el jardin viendo como ella recolectaba flores, para mi. Se acerco lentamente hacia mi y se sento a un lado. No se como pero, su kimono se estaba abriendo. Podia ver sus senos. Eso me saco de las casillas, me enloquecio. Yo no sabia que Rin al convertirse en una hermosa y delicada dama, desarrollaria semenjantes atributos. Eran redondos, pedian ser tocados por mi, solo por mi. Todo su cuerpo me pedia que lo tocara. Senti que la puerta se abria, era rin parada en el lumbral. Temblaba. Me levante del futon y camine hacia ella.   
  
-Que te sucede Rin, por que no estas en tu habitacion durmiendo? mañana partiremos lo sabias?  
  
-Lo se, sesshomaru-sama, solo que, me siento sola y tengo frio, podria dormir esta noche a su lado sesshomaru-sama?   
  
Lo sabia, ella sabia que queria que la tocara, que la hiciera mia esa noche. Sonrei y cogi su mano, la invite a que se acostara a mi lado. Puse mi cola alrededor de ella, mientras la acariciaba. No se como pero, mis manos acariciaban su cabello. Ella sonrio y abrazo mas mi cola. Minutos despues de verla, mi corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente, ella estaba gimiendo en su sueños. Esos gemidos me desesperaban. Me acerque a ella y lentamente escuche sus gemidos casi apagados.   
  
-ahh....ahh....sesshomaru-sama...Mmm...ahhh....lo amo...ahhh...soy solo suya, solo suya...ahhh..Mmmm  
  
Me di cuenta que sus manos estaba en su parte intima, se estaba masturbando ella sola. Sonrei y saque su mano de ahi, y la cambie por la mia. Que delicioso estaba alla dentro. Ese nectar estaba caliente y suave. Metia y sacaba mi dedo, tenia miedo de lastimarla con mi garra, asi que lo hacia despacio. Sus gemidos fueron acelerando y tomaba mi cola con fuerza.   
  
-Ahhhh....ahh....ahhhh...se....se...Mmm...ahhh...sesshomaru-sama....Mmmm! Ahh!...mas rapido....ahhhh....Mmmmm....  
  
Mis dedos se movian mas rapido, ella me lo pidio. Mi otra mano estaba inquita, queria hacer algo, asi que, empuje lentamente a rin. Hice que su cara me mirace y comenze a besar sus labios. Lentamente, mientras la besaba sacaba su kimono. Algo si estaba claro, no la penetraria. Si lo haria, la estaria violando y eso no quiero hacer, no quiero que se arrepienta. ASi que no la penetrare, hasta que ella me lo diga. Saque su kimono, sus senos salieron de su prision. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, eran enormes y tan bien formados. me puse a pensar que como una niña se puedo transformar en una hermosa mujer con esos enormes senos?...Mi dedo lentamente toco uno de sus pezones, estaban duroz. Los aprete para ver la reaccion que producia, ella gimio mas. Eso me gusto, acerque mi boca a los senos de Rin, y lentamente empeze a besarlos. Se estaba excitando mas, lo note, por que mi dedo estaba justamente donde su nectar salia. Empeze a absorber los pezones rosados de mi Rin, parecia que nuevamente habia regresado al pasado cuando era solo una cria. Metia y sacaba rapidamente mi dedo de ella.  
  
-Ahhhh sesshomaru-sama!! ahhhh!! ya....ya....no...ahhhh..por favor....Mmmm....me duele...ya no!..ahhhh!   
  
Deje de tocarla, y saque mi dedo dentro de ella, estaba todo mojado. Acerque mi dedo a mi boca y lo probe, igual tenia que hacerlo, queria probar a que sabia. Despues vesti nuevamente a rin. Bese su frente y dormi a su lado.   
  
(Inuyasha)   
  
  
  
-Inuyasha...Mmmm...  
  
Un gemido salio de su labios. Kagome y yo haciendo el amor en su casa, en su habitacion a media noche, sin luna, eso decia que esa noche era un humano completo. Su madre habia salido a una reunion esa noche, su abuelo habia ido con ella y su hermano, el se habia quedado a dormir a la casa de un amigo. Esto era una sensacion deliciosa. Mi pene salia y entraba de su vagina. dentro de ella se sentia muy bien, muy bien. Mi respiracion era agitada, gotas de sudor salieron y cayeron en la almohada de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero de sus labios salian gemidos enormes. Ella se veia hermosa esa noche, estando a mi lado. Se veia encatadora. Me movia más y más rapido, para alcazar el climax que tanto habiamos esperado por mucho tiempo. Mientras cerraba mis ojos, tocaba uno de sus senos, no tan fuertes para no lastimarlos, aunque me habia transformado en un hombre completo, con o sin mis garras la podria lastimar. Es eso, ella tomo el control del asunto y se acosto delante mio. Comenzo a moverse rapidamente, yo estaba loco por ella. Esta tan excitado que no aguante más y entre en ella, todo lo que tenia entro en ella. Ella se estaba agotando lentamente, pero aun asi segui moviendose. Despues de un tiempo cayo rendida a un lado de mio. Me miro y me sonrio. Esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco. La mire, y la bese...despues nos dormimos, para esperar un nuevo amanecer los dos.   
  
  
  
Fin! 


	2. Solo una inuyashaxKagome

solo una noche

By: Rin-chan

N/A: Hola a todos mis lectores, para la gente que me mando reviews en este fanfic le agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, por esa gratitud y apeticion de algunas les he traido aqui a inuyashaXkagome unas escenas mas largas que el primer capitulo. Solo es de ellos dos, ya que en los demas personajes en el primer capitulo salieron mas. Bueno este sera el ultimo fanfic que continue de solo una noche. Espero que les guste, como saben cualquier comentario o queja para eso estan los Reviews.

En una noche, en una de las cabañas de Sengoku, solo gemidos y sudor eran los presentes que invadian en ese momento. Cada gota de sudor, bajaba lentamente por sus pieles.

(Inuyasha)

Nos movimos ritmicamente. Yo te amo y por esa razón hago el amor contigo. Tú encima mio, dejas que vea tu perfecto cuerpo, ya desnudo lleno de sudor. Gimes de placer, gritando mi nombre. Pase una de mis manos por tus pechos. Tus pezones erectos, rosados esperando mi boca para saborealos. Me acerco para no hacerte esperar mas.

-¡ahhh...inu...inuyasha...ahhh...más..Hmmm-.Gimes de placer en mi oreja.

Tomo uno de tus pezones y lo empiezo a absorber, como si de un bebé me tratase. Veo que te encanto, ya que arqueas tu espalda pidiendo más. Lamo uno de mis dedos y lo paso por tu otro pezon. Muerdo y lamo, luego te recuesto, yo me pongo encima tuyo. Beso tu cuello, mi miembro esta erecto gracias a la excitacion que me das. Apoyas tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Beso tus labios, jugamos con nuestras lenguas, sacandolo de tu boca, un hilo de saliva que conecta la tuya con el mio. Desenrredo tus piernas de mis caderas, las abro, bajo lentamente, dandote besos tiernos . Bajando hasta tu vientre. Miro tu sagrada entrada, sonrio picaramente. Tu me miras y sonries. Lamo tu entrada solo con la punta de mi lengua, sacandote más gemidos, y lo meto por completo. La lengua en tu vagina pegas otro gemido.

-¡ahhh....inuyasha...ahhh...hmmmmmm..más...más..hmmm-.Arqueando su espalda.

Lamo el nectar que sale de tu vagina llevandome. Lamo alrededor de mi boca, subo y te beso. Coloco mi pene en tu vagina, me muevo lentamente, ritmicamente. Subo y Bajo, gruño por tu excitacion. Me muevo mas y mas rapido tu y yo nos movemos. Termino dentro de ti. Pero aun asi nos quedamos con mas energias, más yo por ser un Hanyou. Mitad demonio, mitad humano. Me muevo otra vez.

-¡Ahh....hmmm..inuyasha...te...te..amo...quiero...estar...a...tu...la..lado...por...hmmm...siempre....ahhh...amor....ahhh-.Gimiendo.

-Kagom..kagome...ahhh...hmmm...ahh..yo..tambien..te...amo..y..tambien...quiero...ahhh......pasar...a tu....lado...-.Me muevo de arriba y abajo. Eyaculo dentro de ella. Grito tu nombre. Jamas me habia sentido tan lleno de vida. Terminamos agotados.

Me recoste aun lado para que apoyaras tu cabeza en mi pecho. Me abrasaste, tu sudor con mi sudor se mezclan. Acaricio tu cabello negro.

-Te amo mi kagome-.Te beso en los labios-.Y ahora nuestra vida no sera la misma, nunca más.

-Y yo a ti mi amor, inuyasha. Te amo.

Nos dormimos, El dia llego. Los rayos del sol atravesaron por la ventana, yo dormia y ella a mi lado y siempre sera asi. Kagome y yo. Te amo Kagome. Desde el primer momento que te vi.

OWARI 


End file.
